Dessert Blossoms
by tremor3258
Summary: Admiral seh'Virinat returns to her resettled adopted homeworld for a celebration, and considers her place in a new light.


Desert Blossoms

By tremor3258

Inspired by the "I am your son" ULC 27 prompt on the main forums.

Timing: Sometime between 'The Temporal Front' and 'Time and Tide'

* * *

As an agricultural colony, it had been forgotten at best, a home safe from the chaos erupting from the Star Empire's corpse. The breakdown in authority had actually increased its importance – good leadership making it gradually a trade hub. But independent effort had not been rewarded in the Empire's last days, and so Virinat had been ravaged by the Elachi, abandoned.

But the world itself was unspoiled – dozens of small mining colonies could benefit from food deliveries. This instream of minerals made it a useful refitting point along the uncharted wilds of the Arucanis Arm, and politics had certainly improved. Existing colonies had been stabilized by the Republic, and trade possibilities were opened that had never been dreamed, thanks to the miraculous Gateway to the Solanae Sphere and the strange wonders of the Delta Quadrant beyond, along with peace, miraculous peace, with the Federation and Klingon superpowers.

Virinat's abandonment had protected it from the damages and ravages of the Iconian War, and so when the Republic declared it open for resettlement, the Colony Corporation had plenty of prominent backers and large investment. Situated well for local transit from the transwarp hubs, it saw plenty of visits from the Republic Navy, bringing order and justice.

These visits were always appreciated, but rarely worth a festival. But the Seventh Attack Wing was different. Its commanding officer, after all, was a native daughter. So she and her flag captain (also an old resident), had beamed down for more than the usual showing of the flag.

Admiral seh'Virinat raised a glass to the Maiori at her left, now that diner had started, covering to look around. The new colony had been founded on a different site, away from the old wreckage, so she'd been able to ignore any similarities earlier.

This colony was founded on rolling hills, using better water purifiers and pumps to be able to sit on better farmland, but with a deeper aquifer. No need for the old windmills. The construction methodologies were a bit different, so the aesthetic had changed, but now, the sounds and lights brought her back, and made her breath come short.

"A Tapping on Virinat," Tovan Khev said at her right, murmuring. "I never thought we would see it again." An'riel nodded, not trusting her voice, the way it caught in her throat. The people were different, the place was different, but Elements be praised, it was Virinat, that soul having been brought back from the dead. She'd never thought it possible when she'd heard they were looking for backers.

She brushed at her eyes, briefly. She had settled her debts, she thought, years ago to this place, in fire, danger, and blood. This was indeed an investment, in comparison.

"I drink to that," she said at last. She swished it around appreciatively. It wasn't the same, of course. Probably less heavy mineral content. The flavorings were a bit richer, as well.

"Did you like it?" the Mariori asked, nervous. This was, after all, still a young colony. A negative review could be very poor. "We were able to find DNA traces and re-create the old base. We looked for it, but the names may be gone."

An'riel nodded. The old hybrids had probably been completely superseded. "There was not much left of the colony databases – this is an impressive recreation," she praised.

"It was a huge team effort to get the plants to take at all here," Tovan said. "Being able to brew ale was a huge symbol of the colony thriving."

"Fortunately, team efforts are I much easier now," the Maiori said, and raised a glass to a group of Ferengi and Rigelians talking amongst themselves. "With the Federation desperate to rebuild its spaceborne infrastructure, the topaline trade is rushing right over our heads."

Tovan spoke, sounding fascinated, "And all those Klingon mines with stolen Federation refineries, flooding the market?"

"Well, they're apparently offering a very competitive price to avoid restitution litigation," the Maiori admitted. "We are trying to moderate our heavy industry to keep the biosphere intact, but it's letting us build a reputation for hospitality with allied traders."

"That will certainly outlast the mineral boom, Maiori," the Admiral assured. "The safety of intercolonial spaceroutes is one of the Navy's top priorities, behind only the protection of the Republic's people on our worlds. If this also boosts exterior and transshipment trade through our space, so much the better."

"And helping us build up a bunch of small shipyards so we're not critically dependent on the Solanae?" the Maiori asked. "It's certainly win-win, especially as long as the Klingons have to keep _paying_ for their Federation replicators."

That got a chuckle. Dinner passed primarily with continued small talk on the trade situation, and comfortably.

Afterward, as night fell at the latitude, the Maiori invited the colony populace to a fireworks display the fleet provided via some orbit-dropped pyrotechnics. The crowd was mainly young, as colonies were wont to do – with lots of children, with the energy An'riel had never seen in her childhood. But then, her childhood had been loyalty oaths, a fetid government always questioning its citizens.

"You've got that poetic look," Tovan observed. "Thinking about the past? More children than I ever remember." An'riel nodded. The two were carrying more drinks as they helped set up chairs.

"Impressed at the difference a generation makes. The terror of abduction, or destruction, these may remain. May they never know the fear of informants, of an obsession with a dry, useless planet that consumed lives, wealth, and our people's honor," An'riel said. Tovan nodded at that.

At that point, a Warbird landed in her lap, to her surprise, especially as it was faintly humming. Tovan snatched it away, turning to shield her, then relaxed. "A toy," he said, holding it out. "They come pre-sealed, not assembled." It was, in fact, a tiny T'liss, with humming small antigravs. An'riel looked at with some amusement.

"That's mine," said a small voice. Her skin and hair was dark in the rapidly fading light, but she held a hand out insistently. "Er, Admiral."

An'riel looked around, and found what she expected – another small clump of children standing _just_ in earshot. "I take it you did not set the course?" she asked. The child looked confused. She pointed. "Did they put you up to this? To risk your toy to meet the Admiral?"

The child nodded, "How did you know?" she asked, breathlessly. An'riel, meanwhile, pulled a stylus out of a pocket, and signed hastily across the lower side of the wing. It was getting hard to see, but a signature was easy – the fireworks would begin soon.

"There – now because you did come forward, you have something," she said. "And I am glad you are less afraid of me than your peers –what is your name?"

"Alllise," the girl replied.

"There then," An'riel said, "To: Alllise, who strode into the unknown. That should make them jealous." The girl laughed, and reached out. An'riel handed the drone over as the fireworks began.

Tovan gasped – dark-skinned, henna hair. The face was different, but they were painted with the same brush.

* * *

An'riel was less surprised after Tovan was able to explain. An hour later, they'd retreated to the Maiori's office with the trade representatives for synthehol aperitifs. The fast metabolizing helped burn regular alcohol from the body faster, one of the more delightful hangover cures.

"Crèche children," the Maiori said. "It's one of the better parts of the House structure, and so many have not had the opportunity to have children in these recent years who would." Tovan nodded at that. It was an old technology, artificial wombs. The Sundered on their way to being Rihannsu had used it to improve the population and genetic diversity once they were free from the generation ships.

"So Allice isn't some sort of clone?" Tovan said. "Recovered from some Tal Shiar lab? They have some history of that. The Admiral is a special target."

The Maiori was silent for a while. "I am glad that world is ending," he said at last. "No, the genetic list was anonymous. They are children of the world, the metabolisms are accelerated to move to the long childhood out of infancy, but no sort of planned super-maturity. We could do a genetic scan if you like – there is a striking similarity."

"I did release my genetics," An'riel said, "But I have been in space for a long time, with exposure to many unique conditions. I had not considered myself, fit, for children, given that and my situation."

"Genetics are not… and I say with some experience given what we are hosting," the Maiori said, "Genetics are not always the most recent scans, when people are selected. I can say honestly we intended no tribute, but someone higher up the chain in Medical may have done so."

"It could be a coincidence, the genes being selected come from a sample size of millions. Hair outside the black range is a recessive, but not completely unusual trait. There are billions that it could be picked from. Statistically," An'riel said. Tovan snorted.

"True," An'riel said, "My life rarely operates that way. But immaterial." She stopped, considering.

"Would you like to talk to her?" the Maiori prompted.

An'riel was silent for a long moment. "No," she said, "I am not sure that would be fair. She was not intended to be kin – there could be sons of Jarok in her playgroup, or even yours Tovan." That had her first officer suddenly look reflective. "Let all Virinat remain my godchildren, and leave it at that. If I am sought out in the future, so be it. But let their bonds be to this future and what they are made of, instead of the past relationships. This is a good home, better than mine was, by the end. It is nice to think some piece of me is here, and I intend to cherish the illusion."

* * *

Later, An'riel caught Tovan in the officer's lounge off-shift. Outside, the majesty of warp-streaked stars went by silently. They were back on patrol, _Sparrowhawk's_ staff keeping a wide net cast for danger.

"Not going to the poetry reading?" An'riel asked, curious.

Tovan sighed, "Would rather be alone with my own words, instead of some old epic."

"I am starting to regret getting that for Hiven," An'riel admitted. Tovan wasn't immediately speaking, so she prompted. "Virinat was quite the shock."

Tovan turned back to the window as he spoke, "All that work and the miracle of finding Rinna, and the Republic has been adding more to the family. This was never something I saw coming from peace. In at least one sense."

"I have found myself studying the program much more closely since we beamed up," An'riel said. "It is not full crèche living, parents and structures. Adoptions have always been common, as a way to a better life."

"Not quite the form adoptions ended up taking," Tovan noted. He tapped the glass irritably. "Did you find out _why_?"

"I do not think anything ill-meaning originated from it," An'riel said. "I am only a private citizen from that department, but I think it was some sort of tribute as the department was just being set up. Remember, even with some metabolic boosts, the children we saw were born after the new homeworld was settled."

"So not cultured up for us to see on Virinat," Tovan said with some relief.

"Would you like some advice I have been meditating on?" An'riel asked, moving to stand next to the glass. Tovan did not look, but did nod. "Virinat has always taught me that the people there were family, and that a new family could be made if blood was shattered. Virinat is _growth._ "

"They were happy times, weren't they?" Tovan remarked, with a faint smile. He finally turned. "You're right. We may have kin there, but we have a lot more than we're related to. But that isn't the only filial obligation you're reminding me of."

"Hiven will be very displeased if we do not come simply because we find the subject material tediously familiar. There is a definite artistry to his dictation, but even if there were not," An'riel said, chiding.

"Fair enough, but next time, just when giving gifts next year, by the Elements, remember you're the Admiral and you can _cheat_ when you get the gag gift slip," Tovan pleased. An'riel chuckled and ushered Tovan out of the room.

She took one last glance around – it was temporarily empty, but would fill up again. _Sparrowhawk_ flew on, Virinat behind only physically.

* * *

The prompt was for an alt-universe meeting, necessarily, but it prompted some thoughts – _The Romulan Way_ by Diane Duane indicated the Sundered had utilized cloning techniques to help out after landing with genetic diversity. Given the chaos after Hobus, I can see D'Tan dusting them off.

Whether An'riel shares a relationship with some unknown number of children; it's _possible_ and that's all I've decided.


End file.
